<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My girl by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916393">My girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(In the comics), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my aos explicit wlw drabbles (cross/posted from tumblr)</p><p>Type of smut and pairing listed in every chapter title!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Victoria Hand/Isabelle Hartley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, do that again.”</p><p>“I can’t hear you, maybe say it louder?” Izzy prompted with a smirk, breathless and covered in fluids from having her mouth deep in Victoria’s folds for the last few minutes. Victoria was on her face, her thighs around Izzy’s head as she tended to Vic’s pussy.</p><p>“You fucking teas- Izzy!”</p><p>Izzy grinned, the loud moan of her name elicited by her softly biting Vic’s clit. She dipped her tongue back into the entrance of her girlfriend’s cunt before licking up her folds, passing over her sensitive clit again and kissing her skin softly when Victoria shivered. The musky taste of Victoria’s wetness mixed with the tiny whimpers she was making was ridiculously intoxicating and Izzy had to fight to keep her head from going too fuzzy so that she could properly make Victoria scream her name as she came.</p><p>Victoria might’ve been the one thrusting Izzy’s face into her pussy but they both knew Izzy was the one in charge. She had Victoria crying out softly and mewling as she went down on her, one of the strongest agents in the world helpless to her ministrations.</p><p>”Fuck, Izzy.”</p><p>Izzy murmured something soothing as she brought her right hand up from where it was groping her ass and slipped a finger into Victoria’s dripping cunt, causing her nails to dig sharply into Izzy’s shoulder.</p><p>She started pumping her finger in hard and fast, adding a second and then a third as she drew circles on Victoria’s clit and nipped at it.<br/>
<br/>
When Victoria came with a wrenched cry, Izzy pulled her fingers out and managed to slip her tongue into Victoria‘s sensitive pussy as it clenched.</p><p>Victoria cursed.</p><p>”Sorry,” Izzy said, pulling her tongue back to give Victoria a break.  </p><p>”Holy shit,” Victoria groaned, gingerly getting up and flopping onto her back next to Izzy. </p><p>Izzy smiled, wiping some of Vic’s juices from her face and licking it from her fingers languidly. “Fuck, you taste amazing.”</p><p>Victoria laughed breathily and turned her head to look at Izzy, her sharp brown eyes soft. “Thank you.”</p><p>”For going down on you? Vic, we’ve established that I get just as much out of it, there’s no need to thank me.”</p><p>Victoria chuckled. “No, though that’s fantastic. I just mean, thank you for loving me. For caring.”</p><p>Izzy threw a pillow at her girlfriend. “You <em>sap</em>.”</p><p>”Fine, maybe I am being cheesy, but it’s your fault for fucking me so well that my brain turned to mush.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>They lay there for a moment before Victoria hummed contentedly and pulled Izzy into her arms, their naked bodies flush against each other. Izzy threaded a tired hand through Vic’s bright red highlights as she pressed a lazy kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, letting her taste herself.</p><p>”I love you,” Vic whispered.</p><p>”Sap.”</p><p>”I know,” she smiled. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>